


Ooh La La

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [28]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drow, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Strip Poker, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux and Sol kill time on the ship.





	Ooh La La

Aviva huffed and dropped her cards on the bedroll. “Fold.”

Haluei'en smirked. “Already?” She collected the abandoned cards and began to shuffle the deck.

The Tiefling gave her dajyr a withering look. “I should know at this point that challenging a three-hundred-year-old soldier is a mistake. And yet, I keep trying. How many years of your life were spent playing cards?”

“At least a few decades, all added up,” Halei responded, unfazed. “And we’re only playing for seashells.” She met Aviva’s eye, her lips curling into a mischievous smile as she continued to shuffle the deck. “Unless you want to make things more interesting.”

“How so?” Aviva knew that look. She liked that look.

Halei cut the cards, riffled and cascaded them, her gaze steady. “Could make clothing part of the bet.”

Aviva’s brows rose. “Strip poker? Is that how you earned your promotions, General?” She leaned in, letting her voice drop. “Why don’t you cut out the middleman and just ask me to strip for you? You know I’m going to lose, and I can make a way better show of it without cards in the way.”

“Because,” Halei answered primly, “then it wouldn’t be a game.”

“Hard bargain.” Aviva considered for a moment, then sighed dramatically. “Alright, let’s go below. Wouldn’t want to frighten the young folk.”

“Nothing they haven’t seen before,” Halei pointed out helpfully. Aviva punched her shoulder, then stood with a laugh and led the way to their cabin below decks.

The room was clean and largely tidy; aside from storing their belongings, the women did not often use it, preferring the little camp they had made on the deck above. It was better for Haluei'en’s frequent seasickness, but the allure of privacy could not be ignored. While Aviva opened the covers of the portholes above the bed, bathing the room in slanted afternoon sunlight, Halei pulled the two wooden chairs out from the small round table. They sat, and she dealt.

First, Aviva lost her boots. Then came her surcoat, her vest, the cord holding her braid, her earrings, and her blouse, leaving her bare to the waist save for the tangled silvery pendants around her neck. Halei, for her part, had lost nothing, her self-satisfied expression broadening with each victory. Finally, with a look of increasing panic, Aviva called a halt. “Okay, okay. Hold up. I’m obviously fucked here, so give me one last-ditch play?”

Halei paused her shuffling. “What do you propose?”

“All or nothing, this hand,” the Tiefling responded. She looked embarrassed. “Give me one chance to redeem myself?”

Halei smirked. “Eager to move on?”

Aviva’s eyes widened in mock offense. “Don’t call me out!” Halei chuckled, assented, and dealt the cards. Aviva peeked at her hand, threw twice, and thought, her expression one of deep concentration. It was only when she revealed her royal flush that Halei realised she’d been had.

“You just played me.”

“I did.”

“You’re better at bluffing than you let on.”

“When it counts.” Aviva reclined in her chair with a perfect imitation of Halei’s satisfied smile, gesturing for the Drow to proceed with their agreement.

For a few long moments, Haluei'en simply stared at her, dumbfounded. Then she huffed a soft laugh, rising and reaching for her belt buckle. “I am duly defeated. Never trust a trained performer.”

“Especially one with feminine wiles. I may not be good at cards, but I _am_ good at you.” Resting her chin on her hand, Aviva watched as the Drow undressed, her smile turning hungry. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this view.” She rose as Halei deposited the last of her clothing in a neat pile on the floor, catching her in a kiss and easing her back into the wooden chair. Taking Halei’s wandering hands in hers, she placed them on the chair’s arms and held them there, shaking her head softly as she broke the kiss. “Those stay there.”

Halei nodded her agreement and Aviva leaned in for another lingering kiss, then gently parted the Drow’s thighs and sank to her knees. A moment later, Halei gasped, her mind unconsciously reverting back to Elvish. “If this is your idea of winning, I’m happy to lose more often.” Her words soon lost focus, turning to praise and curses in equal measure as she gripped the arms of the chair. Then she lost track of words entirely. She arched her back as the shuddering wave rolled through her, leaving her breathless and humming with warmth.

Aviva stood, running her hands up Halei’s arms and releasing them from their imprisonment. Immediately Halei’s fingers moved to tug at the ties of Aviva’s trousers. The Tiefling laughed, still savouring the taste on her lips. “Could stand to lose more often, ‘ey sunshine? I’ll remember you said that.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. I know your tricks now.” Halei drew herself up to her full height as she unlaced the ties. “Come on,” she instructed, her hands beginning to wander again. “I heard a rumour beds are for winners.”

“I think in here, everyone’s a winner.” Halei grimaced; Aviva giggled. Terrible joke. No regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Goldfrapp.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
